


Soft breath, beating heart

by Midnight_Candle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, au along similar timeline, galra peen, maybe skip a year or two ahead since winning an entire empire back isn't easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Candle/pseuds/Midnight_Candle
Summary: Self-Indulgent smut peddling.The coalition is gaining forces, and while the world still looks down on an alliance with the Galra and their new Emperor, Allura holds onto what she feels instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've been playing with this timeline since writing this first part and there's probably more to come. Which is why I guess there's a bit more world-building/editing and scene setting... in which case forgive me I guess, but that means I'll write more. If it's a little choppy, do forgive me. It's a collaborative work, and those tend to be hard to mesh.

     They weren't supposed to be like this. Allies were the best they could have hoped, becoming partners in learning, giving her a place and resources to work and study had been a blessing. Lotor had done his best to please Allura as much as he could in the last arc leading up to their alliance. He spoke truth, she listened. He gave sacrifices, she backed his intentions for peace. He offered information, and she _thanked_ him. It was an honest friendship that was far more than he would have expected to get out of an ally...and if he were being honest with himself, he knew he loved her sometime before that.

The Galra led by strength and Allura was strong. She inspired him to do better, to be better, and that they both had the chance to close the galactic rift their fathers started. It was an understanding, it was respect, and when she was more than comfortable enough to loop her arm around his before all her paladins he was sure there was mutual attraction there as well.

He didn't act on it, but instead made his admiration known.  _Allura deserved it_. She deserved the support of an empire; and if there really was another option for the Galra, only by working by her side would both their people benefit. By all standards their relationship should have been professional, diplomatic, and focused entirely on the world outside of the laboratory he had re-purposed for the the two of them. Expressing his feelings so vulnerably only would strain what wonderful friendship they had- and without the explicit permission of the Altean he wasn't going to push the line.

  
Thankfully he hadn't needed to. 

When they first came together, it was an accident. Sort of. Working in the lab side by side, the lighting dimmed while filtering through a string of raw quintessence data conversions, he hadn't thought much of their... strained attraction. The numbers flashing through the data tablet were more than enough to keep his attention busy, the man only snapping from his stare as fingers thread into silvery locks and brushed them out of his face. Lotor had always been sophisticated in his manners, but there was something else that had started drawing her to him and that first night had been the first time she decided to act on it. 

  
Lips claimed his before his mouth opened to speak, a soft hum resonating in the back of his throat as he tilted his chin to deepen the kiss, and pulled her just a bit closer. The Altean curled into his lap, and he lifted her up and pushed her back against the table. The escalation was fast and natural, the fluidity of their sync- honestly he was a bit breathless and shocked himself. A kiss, so simple and perfect, had turned to grinding frantically until the other paladins had called on her. 

It wasn't an accident, Lotor was afraid that such a slip would have strained the delicate companionship but the very next day they returned to working just as smoothly. This time he was bold enough to steal a kiss, and they explored what had begun at a more passionate pace. Any nights shared were in his chambers, chin resting against her shoulder as they flipped through data screens and mumbled positively about the future of the universe. It gave him hope. She believed she had fallen for him... 

They hadn't gone public. The black paladin was the only one of any rank who knew the true nature of their relationship, and he was the only one the Emperor would openly steal a goodbye kiss in front of. Even that was only because the princess had to speak to him with how long she stayed with Central Command. Reservation had even found itself a place in their nesting, the princesses’ name seldom spoken in such intimate privacy to keep what sultry secret they shared between themselves. Going public just wasn't an option for them yet. Plenty in his empire and many of her allies would never accept it at face... They preferred their privacy.

Usually. 

There were times she would think otherwise. Even  _miss_  him. Not that they had been doing this long - a handful of times... Just when she was away too long Allura wondered if there was a way to have more. The companionship was sorely missed when she left too, the new ruler growing uncomfortable in his empty bed without the soft rhythm of her breath to lull his worries to rest.

  
.... or... there were other times. 

  
Nunville was a very warming drink, even popular among most the coalition. It could be very relaxing and make these public affairs with other leaders so much less stressful. About now plenty officials from across their allies were taking part in each others companies; the other paladins mingling and making everyone feel safe. The Castle had been landed on Olkarion. The planet held many refugees, and it was close enough for Emperor Lotor to approach without putting some of their newer allies on edge - and they had plenty of guests in the main hall to keep everyone else busy.

  
Polite diplomacy went into the greeting of shared allies, but the fruits of Lotor's own reports were saved for one. It was appropriate that he give them to the Princess herself as this was her coalition, no one would think any different as he sought standing by her side.

He lets her enjoy the party uninterrupted and to the side where he couldn't offend many, sipping at the drink and grimacing with the afterthought of not bringing his own. His generals were positioned throughout the gala, the wariness of the diplomats gathered beginning to cease as they mingled peacefully and offered artifacts that would only strengthen their trust in the Galra. 

If there were to be a slip it would only be his own, bright eyes tracking the Princess in a near predatory manner as she moved about the gathering. Those who sought her as well also actively avoided him, no one else would notice. She had known at the beginning of the night he would seek for her. She had already left a Puigan official behind after introducing him to Ryner, watching them speak about something other or not before weaving through the crowd and finding a corner to duck behind.  

“Does it seem wise to leave them?” Not that he would ever say aloud, but his generals were also watching the paladins for anything that they might...well, by old Galra standards the humans tend to have more ways to offend than make amends. 

She sighs as the taller stood before her, stroking his thumb under her eye. Her pupils are completely dilated, and she’s leaning against the wall carelessly. He doesn't seem surprised when she wiggles herself forward and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close against her. He presses her back, pinning the small woman.

  
“ _I'd rather disappear_ ,” she whispers so longingly, shifting her hips forward against him in a manner that causes a shiver she can't seem to suppress. Perhaps he should be commending this mixed concoction. “I want  _you_.”

“I know,” he chuckles, “the drink will do that.”

He immediately offended her, she scoffs, blue eyes rolling as she tries to slip past him; the grip on her wrist the only thing stopping the Altean from walking away out of spite. “Come on, you've had enough. I'll escort you back to your room.”

 _At last they were alone._  

  
There wasn't a moment to waste when they were in her room. Nails tug into the tunic and she pulls him down, hardly noticing she all but fell onto the mattress herself. The curtains were closed around them, and she surged forward and kissed him messily. Her nails had dragged down his back, feeling his own cupping her rear, grinding up as she grinds down. He grips her tight, his strong hands lifting her ass so she’s firmer rutting against his confined hardened member. Right. Those had to go. A carnal rut sloping into her pelvis as thighs tightened around his waist. He slides his tongue against hers, hot and wet.  The loose fabric of the tunic became uncomfortably restricted with arousal swelling in his abdomen. She bit his lip with a moan, the tip of his prick just barely pressing from the protective sheath. 

 _"Princess-"_  The prince attempted to push her off as knuckles began to eagerly stroke the impression of his slit over his pants to encourage his cock to slip out. The quickest way he got distance was a hand to her mouth, his thumb accidentally slipping past bruised lips and pressing to her tongue.

That was a mistake, he realizes. There was something terribly cruel in the way she sucks the digit, fluttering her eyes at the dilation in his gaze. Perfect lips wrap around the digit obscenely, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark as she stares innocently at him. When she starts using her wicked tongue on his thumb, he slides it out, watching as saliva drips from her lips onto him.

Barbed ridges chafed painfully against the lining of the slacks, the Galtean quickly fumbling with his zipper to release the aching arousal. Her hand presses against his chest once his pants are down, pushing him back into the blankets with a wicked smile. Any fight and she drags her nails against sensitive skin to make him twitch back. The push onto the bed wasn't questioned until she didn't crawl on top to mount him and dragged her nails down his sides.

Her lips start kissing a trail down his chest. He’s helpless to watch as she moves down, one of her palms resting on his upper chest in a threat as he stares down. No part of him struggles as she licks and sucks her way along his body, nuzzling the light hair scattered across his muscles, and then the coarse hair under his navel.

“Princess-,” Need tears at the edge of his tone, breaking his usual soft mannerisms reserved for their privacy. “what - what are you - ,” But he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, a breathless moan leaving him.

" _I need you to trust me_." She mumbles soothingly against his groan, the heel of her palm pressing once more against his chest. 

He'd seen her outside welcoming the guests... Under this planets sky... these stars, under the moons; she had been glowing. Even here though, with the faint pale blue of the castles light, she was beautiful.

  
She looks even more beautiful with his thick cock, pressed against her mouth.

  
Although instinct in his body wanted Allura's mouth  _away_ from the vulnerable organ, the ring of her grip curled under the last notch held just tight enough to prevent the knob from retracting back for safety. That hot mouth continues to descend  on him in the most unusual way, yet in many ways after that first press of the flat of her tongue to the sensitive underside of his crown she didn't have to steady his erection anymore. Pre-cum dribbled eagerly onto her lips, glazing the tip of that quick pink tongue as she caressed the frenulum ridge under the twitching head with a moan. His slit was teased almost mockingly, fingertips running feather light touches along the rim of his opening as the barbed shaft throbbed against even softer kisses peppering the aching member.

What on earth was she doing to him? 

When she licks the tip of him, wiping up sticky liquid with her tongue artfully, his fingers and toes curl. He leans back and watches as she teases him, rubbing her lips up and down the full length of his cock. He leaks more clear liquid, the always curious look on her face as she presses lips against the ridges. The first sudden moan comes as the crown is enveloped in wet heat, he bucks up once and earns a squeeze. Dribbles of spit and cum slicken the thick purple girth with the shifting grip of her index and thumb, ridges caressed with her fingers and very quickly her lips, molten heat wrapping around him with a deep vibration from her throat.

She is relentless on him, the threat of keeping him pinned down as her hands run to make him twitch. Dragging against thighs, running soft finger pads to tease near the knot without breaching the space. Yet. 

The cold air around them is nothing compared to the heat scorching in their blood. . Even though she is sloppy and messy, she knows he's loving it. She had waited far long enough to try this on her lover, and nothing made her happier than when hips involuntarily thrust deeper. He moans, groans, is too loud and not loud enough. All his control is lost when she finally envelops the swollen tip of his cock, her lip stretching around his girth. She can feel his eyes pinned to her, amazed as she takes him, as his length is engulfed. Her warm tongue presses against the underside of him, making his whole body jerk, a rough curse leaving his chest. She tries not to smile. It had been some time since she fully had him so breathless. 

Her hands grip his thighs, nails digging into flesh. He bites his lip hard to keep quiet, eyes still closed, mind focused on her mouth around him, sharp nails dug into silvery hair. Arguably and objectively whatever Allura was doing felt  _good,_ leaving the Prince questioning his own previous reluctance as the tip of her tongue swirled against his crown. 

She bobs her head up and down; once she adjusts to his thick size, she eagerly takes all of him, gagging only a little when he too eagerly pulls her down. When he is assured the noise she made wasn't because he had hurt her, he thrusts deeper into her mouth, refusing to let go of the hold he has with her hair.  
She lets him take over as she moans around his length. Saliva drips down his cock, onto the knot she had been kind enough to leave alone, making a mess. He thrusts in and out of her mouth, growing rougher and harder by the second, her lips and tongue sucking and licking everywhere she can. He drowns in a pool of pleasure and bliss, all the tension in his muscles flooding out in waves.  
Lotor watched in incredulous amazement as his princess coaxed every inch of his arousal onto her slick tongue, pausing as she fit everything above the swollen knot. With her lewd coaxing he is thrusting into her mouth just as reverently as if he was buried deeply in her cunt, muffled whimpers edging the budding high as the sticky white substance dribbles down her chin.

Tears prick her eyes with a sudden jerk, the Galtean unable to contain the rumbles and moans that spill from his throat. All too quickly he's melting in a puddle of ecstasy with little care to where they were- it was a good thing that they were alone.  _Oh stars, she was going to be the end of him!_  

“ ** _Allura_** ,” he moans, unaware of what he said, pulled from the edge of his orgasm rather harshly with the drawback. Her lips pop off his cock, swollen and twitching, glistening with wetness. 

“You - You said my name,” she slurs, “you rarely say my name....” They had been together a few times... had he... said her name before then? When they were like this? He had to have.

“I - ,” Maybe her memory wasn't best like this. Words couldn't be found fast enough to issue an apology for him.

“ - _I rather like it. I want to hear you say it more._ ”

She starts sucking his cock with purpose now, one of her hands moving to grip what length of his member her mouth can’t always reach. He starts trembling when she strokes him, feeling hot, tight carnality sweltering deep in his belly. Growling, he pants for air, his chest heaving as he looks up at the ceiling, knowing if he looks down at her one more time he’ll spill himself far too fast.  
Her tongue licks over the tip of his cock. The emperor is left vulnerable by the Altean's shift back into control, sucking and rubbing him so relentlessly to coax another shaky whisper of her name. Such an aggressive assault leaves the man shuddering with tremors so fierce that he finds himself frozen, thrusts weak in comparison to his lovers intensive care.  

“ _Allura_ ,” he shivers, and she knows he wont last much longer. Not unless he stopped her. She dared him to; fingers running down to the pulsing knot and moaning against all she held in her mouth.

He comes, shouting to the stars, where the Gods can watch and hear his hedonism. Lotor moans her name one more time, soft like a prayer as he stared up at the ceiling. The tip of her tongue pressed against the slit in his knob aggressively. All the while simultaneously a squeeze to the bulging base paired with a sudden  _tug_  challenging the swollen sheath, triggering his orgasm both reflexively and rather forcefully, a sharp sudden shout announcing to the stars his undoing.

His cock pulses, his seed spilling deep down her throat as she sucks him for all he has. The hand in her hair keeps her nose against his pelvis. Instinctively his grip had tightened in her hair as he came, holding fast against the pleasure as he spilled his seed into her so not a drop was wasted. Just as the Altean had sought even more privacy by drawing opaque curtains, his breeding instinct had him hold her down with a predatory growl until he had finished filling her. The resistance to it went unnoticed to the high, the woman's sloppy smacks and sucks managing to handle the Galra's sticky ejaculation regardless. What she couldn't catch sends violent shivers down her spine as she gracefully wipes her lips. 

It feels like an eternity before his high dies, and the pleasure ebbs away. His member softens, officially done for a while, his body limp and exhausted. She releases the him, palm covering the vulnerability rather modestly until the man had safely retracted. Such tender aftercare settled the remaining spike of adrenaline in his veins, an arm looping around his lover as wet kisses made their way back up his form.

He gasps for breath, his eyes still shut, and she can't help but feel pride. Lips kiss their way back up his body, warm and wet. She stops shy just below his ear, purring as many comforting words she could offer as he recovered.

 _"Not what you were expecting from your visit, Your Highness?"_  

"I-I am still trying to process what just happened." Slowly but surely his breath was coming back, heartbeat still thundering wildly in the Emperor's chest. In over ten thousand years of life nothing like that had  _ever_  happened to the man, the satisfaction of spilling his seed into her hot mouth mirroring the ecstasy of their normal play- it didn't make much sense, but pleasure was pleasure and Allura was amazing for giving it to him.

Those soft abused lips had made it to his own and her jaw was held in his grip as part thighs straddled him. The lingering taste of his arousal reminded him painfully of her own, hips curling ever so slightly to grind dribbling wetness against his upper leg. Fingers sought to travel up the long skirt to provide the same comfort, curling between the apex of the princess' thighs and pressing against slick folds with a hum in his throat. Forever inquisitive, he would lean away from her kiss to peer down her body. 

"Did it not feel the same for you?" The whimpers and jolts nearly had him convinced. Allura's sudden flush and sheepish smile had his heart fluttering as her head shook. "...and what if I were to use my mouth?"


	2. As I Whisper In Your Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Indulgent smut peddling.
> 
> The coalition is gaining forces, and while the world still looks down on an alliance with the Galra and their new Emperor, Allura allows the new Emperor to repay her kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which the writer hopes people know what kinks are and know that context is everything in a relationship.   
> Introducing my adoration for the headcanon of Altean body marks because those are just so pretty.

The feeling of pride in Allura’s chest hadn't faded just yet, flares growing even stronger when the man had finally managed to find his words. The small pants, the glazed over expression; in a way she felt powerful... She pressed and curled against him where she could hear his fluttering heartbeat.

Lotor's inquisitive kiss had easily convinced her to pull back in. The stroke to her ego wasn't exactly what her body was aching for; rather his touch crawling up her skirt making her crave more. The Altean wanted to laugh when he spoke up questioning her arousal, yet realizing he wasn't joking made her actually feel embarrassed; she also couldn't help but notice his persistence with his fingers.

 _"...and what if I were to use my mouth?"_ he hummed, lips curled in a wicked smirk.

Allura shivered, eyes refusing to meet his as she felt the flush take over her face.

"I ... you're free to try..." She would certainly welcome any attempt he could think of. The woman had an idea from his former and even most recent reaction that the Galra were extra careful of that sensitive region due to their fangs... However, her lover wasn't slow nor foolish; he probably could mimic the idea easily.

Fingers wrapped around his chin, thumb poking lips gently to see the small fangs herself.

 _"If you're confident."_ She knew he would be careful, she just wanted to remind him that...exploring her body didn't take any more permission than that before hands were pulling at her skirt. She was his.

"It would please me to please you." Lotor mumbled into another slow kiss, her palm cradling his cheek as fingertips gingerly brushed the wet heat between her legs. It would have been so much easier to tear at the silken gown and shove the skirt over her waist like it had fallen when they had first collided with the bed. They had spent so much time apart this encounter that he had nearly caught claws nipping at the hemline of the lacec, although the man was more than certain that even if he had destroyed such an elegant fabric the princess wouldn't have protested him for long.

Yet, as with everything, appearances had to be handled carefully; there was already enough risk associated with their current absence.

"I would hate to think of causing distress for keeping you away for so long..." Lips nuzzled into his neck in protest of the taunting words, earning an amused purr. "Oh love, don't worry... _I'm not ready to let go of you just yet_."

The woman was shifted in his lap, grip on her jaw preventing the temptation of a kiss. Her back was pressed to his chest. Long slender fingers threading through thick curls and brushing them over her shoulder to expose the back of her neck. It was now what he realized that the gown she sported was really a low cut affair that sloped to her lower back, exposing a whole expanse of soft curves and crafted muscle. How modest it had appeared before, and it was lovely nonetheless.

In a way it was hard for the Altean not to rush him; Lotor was enjoying their time together and he was exploring thoroughly- but there was the need to urge him on his pace. The kiss she was finally allowed to press was capturing, her touch on his cheek lost because she knew she couldn’t hold him in one spot for long. Not if she wanted the man to stay true to his promise.

"Stars you are so beautiful..." his voice gasped against prickling skin, nails curling around her sides as the zipper loosened along the curve of her hip. Breasts were cupped tenderly; the face of the fabric dipped to her abdomen, leaving the rest of the dress to pool around her waist. Teeth snagged the curve of her neck, fangs dragging against flushed flesh as the woman curled back against him with a gasp. "I've missed you so much..."

The woman didn’t mind being moved around, feeling on display for the taller. All too easily she was leaning with his touches, curling to the drag of nails, anything to show off to him whatever she could. The emperor was succeeding in drawing gasps and whimpers, although the princess was all too pleased to have earned one back, hips rolling back against him when he teased her breasts.

He held her here for a moment, relishing the soft rolls of her body and the sharp arc as nails curl over her hips. Keeping mind to not go with his first instinct to make love to her like this was different for the emperor, but newfound fascination best any final reservations he held. As with all else, just by the allure of her commands he would gladly adapt for her.

Allura was laid back against the sheets in a tender-like manner, shoulders supported by more than enough soft bedding to keep her comfortable. In his...less than romantic urges he feared that frantic dominance had harmed her once or twice. Even if it was just a tender soreness he was overtly apologetic, especially on a historic evening such as the coalitions gala. Thankfully this wasn't about him and he wouldn't have to worry about that- yet. Although the man purred at the cupping of his sheath regardless. His tongue slid lewdly against hers with a groan, grip tightening around her slender throat in a possessive squeeze when he decided it was time to pull back.

Despite such a tease of territorial possession, he leaned away for a pause in awe of the woman below. _“You are so beautiful…”_

The pink Altean marks that curled to her form drew his hooded gaze and touch, soft kisses worshipping marks that seldom anyone saw- it felt like yet another steaming secret they shared. Truly a treasure for his eyes only...

How had he gotten so lucky? Her thumb brushes his jaw, Allura gently teasing the man with a coy smirk. A flicker of mild embarrassment lingers on the emperor's expression, but it is hidden quickly by his insistent pecks down her sternum.

He followed the path she had demonstrated, teeth nipping at her neck and swallowing the gasps elicited with slow sucks to her pulse. Allura's breasts, always just as lovely as he memorized were nuzzled by the sharp bridge of his nose, another love bite fastening itself to supple flesh before his tongue rolled against her nipple. She let out a whine as his free hand gripped her quite fiercely, the tips of sharp nails pressing against the ridges of her rib cage before hooking to her belly button. His tongue circled the dip before his body scoot another tick down with the remainder of the dress in tow, jaw pressed to the inside of trembling thighs with a smirk.

This was just another way to express his ceaseless devotion, a chance for him to be passionate without succumbing to his own carnal desires. Slender fingers pulled away from gently stroking her core, his tongue running over slick digits while seeking eye contact with the Princess. The taste certainly wasn't anything he'd complain about, a soft hum in the back of his throat as the man went back to peppering a trail against the soft apex of her thighs. She flushed and looked off, thighs tightly squeezing broad shoulders with mild embarrassment.

He laid her back against the bed, his curious gaze flicked up she smiled up at him. There was a hesitance in this pause and Allura wanted nothing more than to reassure she could very well take care of herself if he ever hurt her on accident. Even though there were times that the pain meant nothing; it was far less than what he thought he did, and sometimes... She squirmed when fingers curled inside her core.

This gave the Galtean a tick to press a kiss to the front of her pelvis, nuzzling the soft fabric innocently despite the urge to, once again, tear the form-fitting clothing from the Altean's body.

 _"Oh..."_ There. Sometimes it felt great when he let go a bit. Liquid drips onto the sheets around them, and she can feel the shame, the sin of it all as he leans in– and it feels good.

Not that she could admit that to him. She shouldn’t encourage something he himself wasn’t entirely comfortable with. Allura welcomed the deepened kiss as his fingers wrapped around her neck, moaning into the pressure and rolling her pelvis up. His teases were driving her mad. Feeling him leave her had to be the worst of it, walls twitching as he put to cleaning his fingers on display. Allura hadn’t the chance to think more of it when he was at her thighs, kissing marks into her skin as she looked away flushed.

Fangs were used to nip and snap the hemline, nails creeping back up the top of toned muscle and pulling soaked panties back with their decent. Another gasp left the princess’ body, shiver catching her rather off guard as the chill caught up with the removal of damp underwear.

There she was. _His_ Princess, beautiful and bare, trembling in anxious wait with a warm flush dusting her cheeks. A surge of confidence came from the flick of her hooded gaze, lips pressing to her with a hum.

Kissing dribbling folds had a soft huff from above, but the flat of his tongue dragging the length of his lover's sex had coaxed a tense hitch in her breath. It almost felt like the woman was attempting to scoot away at the pause by her entrance, although slender fingers contradicted this by knotting in silver locks as his tongue pressed gingerly inside wet quivering heat.

 _"Mmmn."_ As slick arousal covered Lotor's lips, his senses were flooded with a familiar spur of warmth in his own abdomen. Allura let out a yelp, the tip of the curved muscle retracting from warm walls and working steadily back up to flick the swollen pearl with a few steady laps.

Teeth worried into her bottom lip, a wave of shame and lubricious crashing around her as blue eyes glanced to watch him. He purrs from deep in his chest – the vibrations make her bang a fist on the mattress – her sex pushes further onto his face. He moans and holds her thigh so roughly it’ll leave bruises.

His free hand traveled back up her torso, nails scraping the underside of the swell of her breast with a rumble in his throat. This grip was steadied with her own, fingers grasping and ushering him to squeeze. The instruction sent a warm shiver down the Galtean's spine, nipple rolling between his thumb and forefinger as lips surrounded her clit with a sloppy suck. She screamed for him, his palm pressing flatly against her chest to pin the woman down. Hips rut lewdly against his face, fingers pulling silver locks so tight that he emitted a deep throated growl as his erection swelled from the sheath and dribbled eagerly against the sheets.

 _"Fuck!"_ The warmth of his mouth was perfectly inviting, body jolting in unsureness if wanting more or deeming it too much. She wanted to cry out, but her voice was lost, leaving her to hitched breath and a soft whimpers. Her hands found the only thing she could, curling in the thick hair of her lover and begging him not to pull away. The heated brush against the bundle of nerves gave the proud leader her voice back.

She needed him everywhere. Hands on her breasts, pinning her down and squeezing them just right, mouth lapping at her sex... She wasn’t sure what she had done wrong when he pulled away and sat halfway up.

Drawing back for breath and meeting bleary eyes, the emperor swore he sensed an apology about to spill past his lover's lips.

 _"Look at me while I’m giving this to you. **That’s an order.** "_ A violent shudder shook the Altean's form, but she obeyed nonetheless. Any remaining shame to her body betrayed her arousal, thighs wanted to hide dripping heat from the words alone. She obeyed, blue hooded eyes pinned to the Galtean.

 _"Good girl..."_ There was no need for any regrets, he'd show her that. Just a shift in position and he had exposed his own excitement just from her whimpers and cries...followed of course by a few generous strokes just because she was watching him.

For some reason she can’t look away from the sight of the throbbing cock, begging as much as she was to be touched. Her tongue traced her own swollen lips as Lotor's hand gave himself a few generous pumps, the slit dribbling a bit of the sticky fluid.

Thighs quivered around his shoulders, violet hues hooded and predatory as fangs scraped prickled flesh. "Look at how wet you are..." Fingertips grazed quivering lips, curling and rutting to the knuckle. _"Oh love... **I'm going to ruin you**..."_  
  
She tries to urge him closer, moaning lowly at his lewd whispers, feeling his fingers press inside her with a sharp gasp. This time his tongue pressed to the hood protecting the swollen bud, the soft rasp of a purr murmured as if he were passing a secret between them. "Try or fail...love _, I'm going to take you when this is done_."

His lips touch her wet sex again – he licks along her dripping slit, tasting her nectar. The scent of anticipation burning them both – his hand pumps his engorged shaft faster and he whimpers between draws – pleasure and bliss all at once. After a few deep licks inside her – and a few sucks on her swollen pearl – he pulls away – she growls – then moans as he uses the hand on her thigh to work her off – two rough fingers push inside her and her thighs trembling.

Wet kisses matched pace with the grip around his own arousal, laps up the sex mirroring the grip working his own shaft while darts of his long tongue were full generous pumps. Slick sounds smack lewdly as Lotor divulges in his own pleasure, the shudders in broad shoulders could be felt reverberating against trembling thighs. Nonetheless his primary focus is onto his lover alone, the hum in his throat meeting the swollen nerve with warm wet earnest.

 _"Mmmn._ " Despite only edging by his own hand, the emperor found himself surprised with the amount of pleasure he got without penetrating the Altean as roughly as he craved to. Allura was melting into a puddle below him and he needed to lean back to appreciate it.

Did she even realize just what she was doing to him?

“ – cry out my name,” The emperor tells her, pulling away just enough to tease her, getting his revenge. It was such a sinful dare, fangs digging into her inner thigh just to feel the satisfaction of her bucking up with a jolt, _“-shout my name for your coalition to hear.”_

 _“L-Lo...,”_ she gasps – then – , **_“L-Lotor!”_** Three fingers stretch, straining her aching core.

“That’s it – _good girl_.” The Galra's tone broke breathily, cock throbbing wetly against the sheets. His grip loosens, feeling terribly inefficient in comparison to just how badly he needed her. Did Allura realize what a tease this all felt like? Regardless his thumb hooked under the hood of her pearl, swirling around the nub as a reward for her compliance.

Fingers lock in silver locks, forcing the man to look over her once more.   
  
_“– Please.”_ She can’t do this anymore! Her body is trembling, and it’s hard to keep her gaze where she knows he wants them.

Her eyes are wet, she was so beautiful. Even on the edge of her own torture she was the one in control, all she had to say was-

 _ **“Lotor! ”**_ she cries out – not taking her eyes off his fingers disappearing inside her. The moment she imagines his thick, twitching cock instead – her body jolts. There’s an instinct of fear to push him off before he can keep good on his darkened words but she can’t, she doesn’t want to make him stop!

The Galtean buckles, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat as he pressed his mouth to her once more. Fingers curled and rut against the dip in her walls, striking the clenching muscles as the pointed ridge of his tongue worked gradually up her sex. The pearl was flicked aggressively as the woman below him let out a cry, lips curling against her as the Princess shamelessly rode his face.

It doesn’t take much coaxing. She comes on his face with a jolt and a shudder, sweet slippery nectar lapped up greedily before the woman pushed him away to give a breath of mercy-it was a shame that there was no time to spare for mercy. Lotor leans back with a shudder, lying beside her and wrapping his arms around her tightly to give her a weight to ground herself to as she gradually drifted off of her high. Just the tips of claws traced the intricate markings he treasured along her arm, curving to her ribs and all too quickly to her back as he chased the beautiful marks he adored oh so much.

The emperor is stopped with a stiff tension as the older reached out for her own exploration- granted it was more of a gentle implication of a scrape to his chest before her touch quickly dragged below his naval.

It was truly amazing how quickly the princess could bounce back.

 _“Allura…”_ He mumbles breathily, leaning back as her fingers curl around his girth. The shudder in his chest encourages the woman to stiffen her grip, the soft warm shifting of her palm far superior to his own. “-hah, _w-wait_ …”

Sweet delicate touches had been saved for the beginning of their lovemaking, but the time allotted for such courtesy had clearly passed.

“ _You were so good to me_ …” She hums, pressing her lips to the sensitive patch of skin below his jaw to keep the Emperor breathless on his back. The plan works thus far, feeble, restrained twitches of his hips coming with an embarrassed flush to the Gara’s cheeks. “ _But…I don’t think we can walk back with this_ -” The frustrated huff from his chest is enough to amuse the woman, a less than gentle squeeze pushing the other back into proper submission. _“What do you want to do to remedy it?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We let our characters say "fuck" because quiznack is just not sexy.


End file.
